Free Spirits, Brought Back By Tragedy
by iamamywaterhouse
Summary: Ron is a drunk and has one final outburst. This is the last straw and Hermione leaves, her mind confused and heart broken she has Harry and Charlie to lean on in her time of need. Ron still ruins it though. M rated
1. Free Spirits

Hermione paced across her living room, restless and frustrated. Anger was seeping out of her every pore. She had married Ron nearly 5 years ago; one year after the defeat of Voldemort and everything was going downhill. She was frustrated by his work life, having to be away for weeks at a time. His personal life involved Harry and his family and their sex life barely lasted. Occasionally Hermione gave her body to Ron in the hope he would love her again but he was mechanical and repetitive. She needed warmth, love and to be loved by a man who could truly treat her like the woman she was. She jumped as she heard the familiar pop of someone Apperating. Ron tried to speak to her, but she cut him short. His tales of drinking on his own and paying some willing tart for company was something she didn't want to hear. This was her chance.

"I don't care what you have to say to me, I'm going. Don't expect me to come back." And with that she left. In her mind, she had run through every possible outcome of this encounter but this was the one she decided upon. His affinity to alcohol and cheap prostitutes had become painfully apparent and Hermione couldn't do it. She couldn't love him when she knew what he'd done. She found out about it six months ago and naively tried to help him. She removed the fire whiskey from the house and even escorted him to work every day. After a month, her clingy ways annoyed Ron. He shrugged her off one day, shaking with the lack of alcohol in his system and annoyance. He shouted at Hermione, calling her a Mudblood and a worthless wife before pronouncing to everyone in the Ministry's Atrium that he was going to find a prostitute and a drink, in that order.

Hermione stood shocked, humiliated and angered by her husband's outrage. Many stunned witches and wizards said comforting words and placed careful hands on her shoulders. Her only saviours at that point were Harry and Charlie who fought their way through the crowd to be near her; upset and angered to the core by Ron's behaviour. She allowed them to steer her to a nearby Floo connection and took her home to the Burrow. She was placed onto a low sofa, a large Fire Whiskey shoved into her trembling hands.

"I'm going to fucking kill him. How dare he say that to you? HOW DARE HE!" Charlie ranted. He cared for Hermione as though she was a sister, having gotten to know each other over the years she had been with Ron. She admired his caring, modest but passionate lifestyle, awestruck that someone so fierce looking was gentler than an old Labrador. Harry however, wasn't ranting. He gave Hermione the drink and started to pace, one fist clenching around his wand the other running through his tousled hair. Hermione didn't know what was running through his mind, but she could take a pretty good guess. After a while of silence, Harry looked up, realisation on his face.

"Charlie. Come with me" he stated, plain and to the point. Charlie didn't once question his motives as he was Apperated to a dingy, squalid strip club. The same place that Harry and the twins had brought Ron as a joke on his stag night before he was married. Charlie wasn't at the party, but carried along with Harry nonetheless. They walked confidently into the bar, obvious to the men on the door that they were old enough to be there and searched for Ron. Harry asked a busty, fake, tangerine coloured girl behind the bar if she'd seen him.

"Excuse me, has someone been in here? He's got red hair, a few inches taller than me and wearing black?"

"What's it worth?" she drawled. Harry wordlessly placed a fifty pound note on the bar. "He's in the back. I don't mind looking after your friend, though. He looks like he'd ruin a girl if he got hold of one" she eyed Charlie, his cheekbones sunken, eyes dark and arms broad in the dark room. She lifted her eyebrows as she raked her eyes down his chest to his groin, trying in vain to be seductive. Charlie's expression didn't falter. His only thought now was how much he was going to make Ron suffer for making Hermione cry; a thought that he shared with Harry as he lead the way into the back of the club. There were many private saloons in the back, only one with the door closed. Both men drew their wands and Charlie firmly kicked the door open, allowing it to swing from its damaged hinges.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ron flustered, apparently surprised by the interruption. He was spread eagled on a bed, a want-to-be porn star gyrating on his hips, faking her pleasure. Both looked shaken at the disturbance and she started to laugh as she saw two grown men pointing wooden sticks into their faces.

"Do you mind, me and Ralph are busy" she drawled, smirking at the sticks. Ron however, was visibly shaken. The passion both Harry and Charlie had for their work has been transduced and converted to anger. They both had questions they wanted answering.

"Thought you could walk all over Hermione and think you'd get away with it?" Harry spat. Never had he felt like this. Ron and Hermione were his best friends, but he was using all the self control he possessed not to kill him right there.

"Didn't think that we'd see you at the ministry?" Charlie added, red sparks threatening the tip of his wand. "Didn't think, did you Ronnikins?"

"She was smothering me! I had to get out of there!" He shouted in pitiful defence of his actions.

"SHE LOVES YOU" Charlie yelled "SHE WANTED TO HELP YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL FUCK"

"She's worth so much more than you, I hope you realise that one day" Harry hissed through his teeth. Charlie turned and closed the door, not wanting to be disturbed. He cast the first spell, twisting Ron's arms around his back, straining the muscles at his shoulders and forcing him to kneel on the sticky carpet. The girl was shaken and ran from the room. Harry had the mind to erase her memory before he lost sight of her and turned back to Ron, face contorting with agony.

"I can do with you shouting at her. Yeah, I can deal with that." Charlie scowled. "But calling her a Mudblood? Did you not think that she's reminded of that every single day? Forget she has it carved into her arm by that bitch Lestrange? Did it slip your mind that those cuts will never heal?" Harry did nothing to stop Charlie knowing that Ron deserved everything he got, but not able to do it himself. Instead he stood back, watching, waiting for the penny to drop. And drop it did. Ron even forgot to look like he was in pain as he recalled the memory from six years ago. He heard her screaming, he remembered calling for her from Malfoy's cellar; remembered the frail, shaking body that was Hermione for weeks afterwards. Sickened, he wept freely, repulsed by his behaviour. Charlie released his spell and Ron buried his face in his hands were he knelt on the floor. How could he? _How could he?_

That was six months ago, but Hermione couldn't forgive him this time. She tried to, but knew it was the wrong thing to do. She spent time with Harry and Charlie, helping her put herself back together while being loved and cared for by the Weasleys. None of them really forgave Ron, so he stayed at the home he had made with Hermione with a constant stream of Fire Whiskey, rarely venturing outside. When he did go out, it was to see his favourite girl at the club. His job at the ministry was taken from him so his role as financial sponge to Hermione had come around. Hermione, although she lived there with him, spent her time either at work in her department of the ministry, or out with Harry, Ginny and Charlie; smiling and trying to block out the thought of going home to Ron. Under the encouragement of her friends and family, she left Ron. She was just waiting, searching for the cue she needed. It came around after he smelt of alcohol, slurring his words and boasting about being with a prostitute in front of his wife. Knowing this would eventually happen, Hermione had slowly started to take her belongings to the Burrow. She started with her books, and things Ron wouldn't notice but she became blasé when he didn't notice half of the kitchen utensils and appliances missing. Clothes, jewellery, furniture, books, knick-knacks and memories from school are what she took with her.

She Flooed to the Burrow to find Charlie shoving his feet into his boots and Harry pleading with him not to go out. Both of them immediately stopped what they were doing as she appeared. Her strong facade she had kept in front of Ron broke, and she freely sobbed into Harry's waiting arms. He lowered her to the sofa, softly stroking her hair and telling her she deserved better. She remained there for an age, all the while the two men silent, waiting for her to tell them what happened.

"He came... back, drunk" Hermione faltered. It was no longer her home. "I couldn't take it any longer. I thought it was now or never, so I came here"

"It's ok Hermione" Charlie soothed as he took her hand and stroked it with his thumb. "I saw him in London earlier and I was going to come and get you today whether you wanted to or not. I don't think he saw me though". Hermione half laughed in response, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Thank you. Both of you. You've done so much for me when you really didn't need too" she gushed, trying to hold back the tears.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione" Harry smiled. "You're family. No one is going to hurt you while I'm still around" She turned to hug him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"And besides, Hermione." Charlie started. "You're like my little sister. It's what big brothers are for, just ask Ginny" he added, kissing her forehead.

"I think I'm going to head for bed. It's been one of those days I just want to forget" She sighed, wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and stood, slightly unsteady on her feet.

The following days she spent at the Burrow, accepting the kind words from the others, talking until the early hours with Harry and taking long walks with Ginny and Charlie. She sat on her bed with Harry, leaning against the headboard one night, a comfortable silence wrapping around her like a blanket. It reminded her of her time at Hogwarts, freely walking into the boy's dormitory and sitting on Harry's bed, talking to the two of them. She was thinking of reasons for why Ron had flown so spectacularly off the rails, not yet sharing her thoughts with Harry.

"What are you thinking, Hermione?" he asked. Why is it he always knew when there was something on her mind?

"Was it my fault?" she asked, only saying it for something to fill the silence with.

"No. It wasn't you. You're intelligent, beautiful, loyal, trusting and an amazing friend. He was just too stupid to realise a good thing when it was right in front of him" he reassured her. Harry wound his arm around her and pulled her close, placing a soft kiss in her hair. She smiled contently and sighed.

"Why do I feel like it is then?"

"Only you can answer that one. If I were you, I'd move on. I know you won't be able to forget what he said, but I want you to know that not all men are bastards like him" He said softly. She turned to look at him, her eyes glistening, bright in the low-lit room. She reached up and placed a careful kiss on his lips, both closing their eyes to savour it.

"I love you Hermione, you know that, but we can't do that again." Harry softly said, she knew he was right. He had Ginny to think about and she had only left Ron all but a week ago.

"I know. I had to though. I love you too, Harry" she replied. With that, they fell silent, holding each other until sleep overtook and they drifted off into a world of dreams.

Hermione and Harry lived as though nothing had passed between them. They both understood that their hearts lay elsewhere; Harry's with Ginny and Hermione's, well she wasn't sure yet but she was going to find out. The weeks turned into months, Hermione stayed at the Burrow to get her head straight and Harry was sent off on an Auror mission. With Harry gone, Ginny taking care of their new baby, she had Charlie left as a confidant. She asked him what she asked Harry weeks before.

"Charlie, why do I feel like it's my fault that Ron played away?"

"Don't dwell on how that lowly piece of shite made you feel, Hermione. You're beautiful and strong and wicked-smart. You deserve so much more than what he gave you" He stated plainly. "And besides, I'd rather you marry a Death Eater before you let yourself think like that. You weren't at fault, my dear so don't let the bastard get you down" he concluded. Hermione has no idea he could be so complimenting. No man had spoken so highly of her, especially when he wasn't expected to. Hermione was touched by his words, strangely emotional at what he thought about her. Before her tears started flowing, he enveloped her in a blinding hug and rested his chin on her head and rubbing her back.

"Look at the state of me, I'm so pathetic" Hermione laughed through her tears, her face shining bright nonetheless.

"I don't think you're pathetic. You're human, you can't keep your emotions bottled up anymore" His words as gentle as the thumb brushing away a stray tear from her cheek.

"I just want to be normal, Charlie. I just want to do normal things, like a normal person, and have a normal relationship and have normal friends and-"

"Hey! I am normal!" Charlie cut across her with mock outrage, smiling at the playful smack she planted on his arm.

"You play with dragons for a living, that isn't normal" she teased back. So this is normal. Is this normal?

"Hey, you can stop there missy" Charlie said in mock seriousness, trying and failing to stop the grin on his face spreading to Hermione. He really did turn serious this time. "When was the last time you smiled like that Hermione?"

"I don't know" she said truthfully. Thinking about it, she hadn't laughed in years. "Before Ron" She finally admitted. A deafening silence spread between them in which Charlie took her hand in his and laced their fingers.

"Well I think you should keep smiling like that" He softly spoke to her, watching their fingers mesh together perfectly. Hermione was starting to believe Harry now. Not all men are just there to put women down like Ron had. "I know I'm way out of my depth and far too old for you, but I care for you, Hermione. I won't ever let someone mistreat you again. You're too good for that"

"That means more than you realise, Charlie. Thank you"

For the following days, they took long walks around the Burrow and talked. They knew each other already, but now they were starting to discover each other. Charlie and Hermione were only truly relaxed when they were around each other. Harry had returned from his Auror mission and was spending more and more time with Ginny so left Hermione in his capable hands. Charlie however, had competition; his doting, but very possessive mother.

Charlie had fled to Romania a few days after finishing Hogwarts to pursue his dream career of dragon handler, much to Molly's anger. She wanted him to get a safe job in the ministry, but he couldn't. He left early one morning, leaving a note on the kitchen table and didn't return for a year. Arthur had convinced Molly that he would be as safe as he can be.

"He's a strong boy, he knows what he's doing" were his reassuring words. Charlie returned for Christmas the second year he was gone and was practically smothered by his mother who nearly feinted at the sight of him walking through the door. Charlie stayed at the reserve for nearly ten years, with only one or two trips home every year until he was promoted. His new job meant he was at the reserve for nine months of the year, and based in the ministry for the other three. Not a situation he enjoyed, but it paid well and he had the comfort of home cooking. With Charlie back, Molly was trying to make up all the years of mothering she had missed out on, and even though he had just turned thirty she wouldn't stop. Back in the here and now, Hermione was sympathetic towards him, knowing that he was suffocating in his family.

"Your mum missed you, Charlie, she's just trying to make up for all that time you were gone" Hermione soothed. They were sat on a rugged bench under an ancient oak tree, her hand stroking the back of his. "We just need to get out of here for a while"

"Let's go then" Charlie stated. He spontaneously left once, and he was more than capable of doing it again. "Let's get out of here"

"What? Now?" Hermione asked, a bit shocked at his sudden change of mood. They were relaxed, but she would bet money that his heart beat had increased and his pupils dilated at this random train of thought. "But where would we go? We don't have any clothes or things to take with us" she fretted, causing a smile from Charlie's once sad face.

"My dear, I left here with my wand and the clothes I was wearing when I went to Romania after Hogwarts" Charlie's electric energy was conducting through the air between them. "We're out of the Burrow's wards here; we could Apperate straight from this bench if you wanted to"

"What about Harry and Ginny and everyone? Won't they be worried?" Hermione fretted. She wanted to go, but didn't want to miss saying goodbye.

"We don't have to go for long, a couple of days if you wanted. Anywhere in the world, you always said you wanted to go to Italy again" he'd won. Mentioning her most favourite country on the planet and his winning smile had done it. She held out her arm for him, and with a Cheshire Cat smile, Apperated them both.

They had arrived in a small town south of Rome that Hermione had once visited with her parents. The sun was hanging low in the sky, casting lazy shadows over the old buildings. Charlie took her hand, unsure of where their first move would take them. She squeezed back and started walking to the busier end of the town, taking in the sights and sounds of the place. Charlie looked at everything, wanting to remember every little detail. They walked for the rest of the afternoon, stopping briefly to watch the locals bustle about the streets, carrying on with their lives just before it got dark.

"What do we do now, Charlie?" Hermione asked. She only had her wand with her, so couldn't pay for dinner, and defiantly not a hotel room for the night.

"We'll find somewhere to stay for the night" Charlie suggested. "I'd suggest somewhere in the country so no one would notice us" Hermione grudgingly agreed. Last time she had been camping she was hunting Horcruxes and fighting for her life. They Apperated to the dusty hill they could see in the distance, not wanting to be too far away. Automatically, Hermione started casting the protective enchantments she used years before.

"Salvio hexia... muffilato... repello muggleton" she said under her breath. Charlie watched as she worked, admiring her. He knew she was beautiful, but had never had the chance to fully appreciate it with Ron, Harry and his mother catching every glace he took. Here, he was free to do as he pleased, so he did exactly that. She turned and caught his eye. "Sorry, old habit"

"Don't worry about it" he smiled and turned, his turn to make their makeshift home more comfortable. He transfigured some nearby rocks into blankets and cushions and Hermione produced small blue flames to hover just over the ground. They lay on their improvised nest, watching the stars and talking about all the things they wanted to do. They were both spirits on the run, wanting to be moving, never looking back. Hermione woke the next morning to a milky pink sunrise and the sound of something sizzling.

"Charlie?" she called, still groggy from sleep. She rubbed her eyes and turned to see him striding towards her with an armful of bread. "Where did you get that?"

"Morning Hermione" he grinned as he sat and ripped the bread apart, offering it to her. She accepted, still baffled by the delicious smelling food hovering in a low blue flame. "There's a farm down on the other side of the hill, I didn't think they'd mid us borrowing it"

"You stole it?" she was astounded by his blasé attitude, smiling despite herself. She took a bite of a sausage that was levitated to her piece of bread by Charlie. "It is very tasty though" she concluded, content with her meal. They sat on their cushions and joked around, happy and free for the first time in months. They had nothing to get back for, no deadlines to meet and no responsibilities at the Burrow. They walked away from their little camp after extinguishing the flames and headed back into the town.

"Where do we go next?" Hermione asked as they entered the small bustling square. "I chose to come here, so you can pick"

"I'll take you. I don't want to spoil the surprise" and with that, they span on the spot, much to the surprise of the people in the square around them and disappeared. They reappeared on a beach, miles long with the waves crashing upon the shore only a few feet away from them. Behind lay a small town, orange and cream villas crawling up the hill face. A train could be heard in the distance, the sound getting quieter and quieter. The sun beat down on the face of the new travellers, the humidity hitting them both immediately. A bay could be seen in the distance, small boats moving to and fro with urgency.

"Charlie?"

Sensing her question, he answered quickly. "Portugal. In a town called Lagos. Bill mentioned he had a friend with a villa here once"

"The beach is beautiful" she sighed. It was her turn to be lead into the unknown. They reached the busy fishing town where men were buying and selling fish at speeds Hermione couldn't believe. There was shouting, cheers, children running around and music on the streets. Shops and cafes spilled out onto the pavements and the alley ways snaked up the hill and into the abyss. Charlie had been to the town once before, and he and Hermione lazily made their way around while looking into shop windows and on jewellery stalls. Once they had exhausted the market area, they moved into the marina where yachts and sailing boats were moored to the unstable looking jetties. They lounged lazily on a bench, Charlie laying with his head in Hermione's lap, eye's closed in the sun. He really was handsome, she thought. His cheekbones protruded and his jaw was sharp and masculine. Her hand stroked unconsciously at his hair, smoothing back the long red locks with care. One of his hands rested on his stomach and the other dangled to the floor.

"Mmm that feels nice" he mewed, eyes still closed, a small smile playing his lips with ease. Hermione could feel her heart rate quicken, but she couldn't explain why. Instead she carried on, thumb smoothing over a cow lick near his temple. Once the sun started to fall, they took a walk along the beach, exploring it, walking it like a new couple would. Shoes in hand and jeans rolled up to the knees, they walked in the surf.

"What do we do now, Charlie?" Hermione asked after a brief silence to watch the last bit of sunlight burn out over the horizon.

"We find somewhere to sleep and see what tomorrow brings. We can stay here a bit longer, if you want to?" he replied, not fully understanding the meaning of her question.

"What do we do about us?" she asked, looking at him as they walked.

"I don't know" this was the first time since he was at Hogwarts that Charlie had admitted he didn't know what to do or what he wanted. "I like you Hermione. I want to be there for you, but I don't want you to feel like I'm using you. You were married to my brother and I don't want to ruin what we have right now"

"What would you say if I told you I think I'm falling for you?" she timidly asked him.

"I'd say I think I'm falling for you back" his voice barely above a whisper. Hermione stopped walking and kissed Charlie. Electricity shot through them, concentrating at their lips, passionate while screaming words neither could whisper

"Hermione... tell me you want this" Charlie dropped his boots to the sand and brought his hands to Hermione's face and touched their foreheads together, breathing slightly deeper than before. "I need to know you want this too"

"I do Charlie. I'm more sure of this than anything" it was Charlie who kissed her, love radiating from his mouth as he pulled her closer to his body. Hands ran down muscled arms and curved backs were they kissed, the glow of the sun slowly fading behind them while two pairs of shoes sat, tangled with the sand.

"Where do we go, Charlie?" Hermione asked. She wanted to be his tonight, somewhere they could find love and comfort in each other's company. This was the first time she had felt loved since her wedding night with Ron, and she needed it more than the air she breathed. Charlie enveloped her in his arms and Apperated. Not knowing where they were going, she held onto him until they toppled onto the floor of a spacious flat.

"We're in Romania, at my house on the reserve" he explained. Sensing her ease, he continued from where they left off in Portugal, kissing her rosy lips.

"Take me to bed, Charlie" was the one request she made. Her eyes heavy and voice low, Charlie led her by the hand through the flat to his bedroom. It was high ceilinged and spacious with a homely looking bed in the centre. Not having time to take in the rest of her surroundings, her lips met with Charlie's and she gave into him, thoroughly at his mercy. Their bare toes brushed together on the carpet, glancing to their feet they smiled when they realised their shoes were still on Portuguese sand.

Charlie lowered Hermione to the bed, grasping her small frame in his arms. They were burnt by dragons and coloured deep tan in the sun. They were strong and safe, and most heavenly. Charlie climbed onto the bed, lowering his lips to hers. Hermione was at his clothing, willing him to remove the thin black top he was wearing. He succumbed to her and broke their kiss to remove it, showing tattoos and torn skin. Light fingers traced over every scar as they kissed, perusing his torso at their leisure.

Hermione's skin tingled at their kiss and Charlie made his way, possessive over every inch of it. Dragging his lips carefully over her fair neck, he kissed her collar bone and got the response he was looking for. She arched slightly, trying desperately to make their bodies one, pressing her beasts into Charlie's solid chest. He leaned back, pushing Hermione's light cardigan from her shoulders, exposing her arms, scarred from the war and flushed from the sun earlier that day. She sat forward, allowing Charlie to remove her clothing, releasing bare breasts and a flat milky stomach.

"What would you like me to do?" Charlie whispered to her breasts, kissing the soft mounds of flesh

"Take my clothes off, take me" she threw her head back and ran her hands through his long hair, brushing it back from his face. "Make me happy, Charlie"

With those insatiable words on her lips, Charlie attacked her jeans, ripping the button in his haste. Fingers were hooked through belt loops and denim pooled around ankles and their careful love became wanting lust. Hermione also took to his trousers, a button fly popping as she went. They kicked their jeans to the floor and their legs automatically entwined as Hermione ran her toes up Charlie's thigh. He continued his ministrations down her abdomen, stopping at the waistline of her underwear. They were dark red and black, sultry and sexy.

"Charlie, please" she begged. "I need you. Now"

Charlie took the hint and slowly, painfully slowly removed the last piece of material from her slender body and threw them to the floor. He looked back at her, hair awash over his pillow, curves catching the shadows, lines and slashes darker where she was scarred. In his rush to remove his own underwear, they tore but it didn't matter now. He kneeled before her and returned his lips to hers. One hand stroked down her side and to the tenderness that lay between her legs. Cautious at first, he slipped a long calloused finger into her, slow, steady until she was used to his touch. He moved his kisses to her neck once more, wanting to take in her musky scent, getting drunk on her. She rolled her hips into his, making his finger go deeper into her, wanting more from him. More than she got from any of her lovers before.

"I won't hurt you" he quickly promised as he entered her. His size was a shock to Hermione, a beautiful shock. His width was impressive and he knew how to treat a woman, all tender and wonderful. He moved slowly within her at first, quickening as he clawed his bare back pulling him closer. Lost within each other nothing cared. Nothing mattered when they were searching for the perfect release.

Her hips raised to meet his when he thrust into her, elongating the pleasure they felt. Hermione would not last. It had been nearly six years since she felt like this. Six years since she cried out her lovers name at the height of her ecstasy. Charlie bucked his hips once more, brushing lightly against her swollen clitoris, her nerves exploding, hot and cold all at once.

Once more.

That's all it took for Hermione to be taken by Charlie. For Charlie to release into Hermione. Blissful, beautiful and breathtaking. She convulsed under him, muscles contracting out of her own control. Her walls tightened, pulling Charlie closer. He powered through her orgasm, staying within her core until she fell back to the bed panting, in need of air. Charlie relaxed his back, rolling his shoulders as he held himself over her, hair matted with sweat and falling around his eyes. Their lips met once more. After that final, ironically chaste kiss Charlie rolled onto the empty side of the bed and pulled Hermione close. They lay in silence, still coming down from their shared orgasm.

"Who was your first, Charlie?" Hermione asked. She had never spoken after sex with Ron but with Charlie it just felt right.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, amused by her confidence. Though they knew each other down to the last scar and freckle, they were still learning.

"I just want to know" she smiled as he pulled her closer.

"Tonks. Sixth year at Hogwarts" he admitted. "Who was yours?"

"Harry. When Ron left us when we were hunting Horcruxes" she whispered with a sigh. "He didn't even notice when we got married" she was crestfallen at the revelation. Charlie was shocked at her confession, but didn't show it.

"It was still with someone you love, that's all that matters" Charlie reassured her.

"Do we need to tell anyone? About us?"

"No one needs to know if you don't want them too" Charlie was soothing in his voice, knowing exactly the right words to make her feel safe.

The pair was interrupted by a noise in the living room. Charlie jumped from the bed and grabbed a pair of checked pyjama bottoms and his wand and headed cautiously into towards the sound, finally recognizing it as the sound of his fireplace crackling with life. He got there to find Bill's torso in the flames.

"CHARLIE!" Bill sounded relieved.

"Bill, what's the matter?" Charlie replied, he can't have missed that much in the few days he was gone, could he?

"Are you ok? Is Hermione with you? Mum's been going fucking spare, thought some dark wizard had captured you-"

"Charlie? Is everything ok?" Hermione timidly asked as she entered the room wearing Charlie's black top from the previous days. It smelt like him, friendly and soft.

"Oh Hermione, you're there! Harry has been going mental, searching all over for you" Bill cut across coldly. Apparently they had been missed.

"Bill. Is everyone ok?" Charlie demanded an answer, gripping his wand tightly. His chest was rising with anxiety and his breathing became faster.

"Both of you need to come home. It's Ron" and with that both of them balled Floo powder into their hands and fell out of the Burrow's fireplace and demanded that someone tell them what was happening.

"Hermione, Charlie!" Harry called, angry that she had never said goodbye but hugged her nonetheless. "It's Ron. He's in St Mungo's, I need to talk with you privately" and with that he took Hermione into the kitchen and shut the door. He would talk with Charlie after.

"Harry, what's going on? What's this got to do with me?" she demanded as she grabbed a pair of Ginny's jeans from a pile of washing to cover herself with.

"He's ill, Hermione" he said solemnly as he forced her to sit in one of the many chairs around the table. "He's got HIV. I'm so sorry" and with that Hermione crumpled. She knew exactly what it was and what would happen.

"But... he can't" she started. She knew damn well that he could. "But, what if I? Harry, what if I have it? Is there any treatment?" her voice shook as she took in the new information. "Harry, what about Charlie? I was in bed with him last night, what if I gave it to him?" and with this insight she felt sick, bile rising in her throat.

"I'll take you both to the hospital and get you checked out. I'll pull some strings and get it done today, lord knows I'm owed some favours in that place" and with that, he called into the living room for Charlie. Harry explained the situation to Charlie but didn't fully understand. Harry therefore changed tactics and set everything out on the table, carefully telling him of the symptoms and treatment. When he was happy they both understood what was going to happen Harry Apperated them straight to St Mungo's for tests, Charlie damning Ron's name all the way, shouting that Voldemort should have taken him for the mess he's caused.


	2. Tragedy and Revelations

**Ok, so I got a few reviews on the last part, asking "How the hell can I leave it there?" Well, the answer is that I was going to leave it to your own imagination, but I couldn't. I knew how I wanted this to end, and I couldn't keep it on my own so I wrote a part two.  
>Sorry it seems rushed but I start university in a few days and I wanted to get this done before I'll have no free time at all. This was always the way this would end, especially Charlie's last line.<br>Please, enjoy and review  
><strong>

**Part 2**

They landed heavily in a department, deep in the bowels of St Mungo's hospital. Looking around, Hermione didn't know where she was. She was hanging onto Harry's arm like a lifeline; following his rushed pace to see a Mediwitch. Charlie was stronger than Hermione right now. He followed the pace, walking with purpose behind his lover and his friend.

"I need to see Sykes. Right now" Harry stated plainly. He was head of the Auror division, he could see who he God damned wanted at a moment's notice and he would. A strong, stern looking man strode around the corner and grasped Harry's hand in welcome.

"Aaah Harry, what can we do you for?" he asked. They turned and were led into a private side room where they couldn't be overheard. Harry cast a silencing charm nonetheless.

"HIV tests on Hermione and Charlie. As fast as you can" he stated. Hermione was led to the bed by Charlie where she sat, hands wringing and breath shaking. The shock had hit her hard and she couldn't hold bad any longer. She felt sick, hot and cold at the same time. Charlie was trying to stay strong for both their sakes, not wanting to give Ron the satisfaction of knowing that he hurt.

"Mr Weasley? If you'd sit with her for a moment, I need to speak to Harry". Taken aback, Harry followed Sykes out of the room. In a hushed voice he explained.

"You know I can't do anymore than a Muggle physician can with this illness?" His voice was grave, expecting the worst. "The virus is extremely volatile with magical blood, shouldn't be mixed at all. How did they contract it?"

"Hermione's husband slept with more prostitutes than he can name. One of them, I think" Harry was sad for Ron, he couldn't help it. He was his best friend too; even though he treated Hermione with all the respect you show a waste bin.

"We will need to see him too. Will you be there to help all three of them through this, no matter what the outcome of the tests are?"

"They put their lives in danger for me once. I'm giving up my life to them, irrespective of the results." Harry said, feeling his Gyrffindor pride burst through for the first time in years.

"Very well" Sykes ended the conversation and opened the door. They found Hermione and Charlie embracing where they sat on the bed, tears flowing freely from Hermione. "Excuse me, Hermione? I'd like to examine you first, so Mr Weasley if you'd be so kind to wait outside-"

"I'm staying." Charlie was finite in his words. Sykes took the hint and told Hermione to hold her arm out. "Whatever you say you can say in front of Harry and I"

"Ok" his tone softened, which was a miracle as he was such a tough and driven man. "I have to ask, Hermione. How many men have you had intercourse with?"

"Three" she whispered through the tears.

"And how long since you last had intercourse?"

"Last night. With Charlie" she was shy, barely breathing the words.

"And how long since you and your husband had intercourse?" his questions were clinical, unemotional and cold.

"Six months" she said. "Around six months"

"Ok, so you've passed the window period for this virus, so any HIV virus that may be present will be detectable. Was last night the first time you have had intercourse with Charles Weasley?".She nodded, swallowing another bout of tears. "Now I will take a blood test, and two further Muggle tests. One is called an ELISA test, the other a Western Blot test. The blood test will give us an overall indication as to the state of your blood and other two are specific for HIV. Due to the HIV virus being so violent when mixed with magical blood, the only way to make these tests work is to carry them out using Muggle methods. I will take two examples of your blood and one of your saliva; it will tell us everything you need to know." He concluded. The men hung from his every word while Hermione nodded her head, empty of emotion.

Sykes summoned the relevant equipment, syringes and phials and set to work, tying off Hermione's arm and flicking for a vein. The process was quick to go through, a scratch being the only thing she felt. Her free hand grasped by Charlie's for the entire time while harry stood back, watching silently. It came for Charlie to have his blood drawn; only now nervous.

"I fucking hate needles" he muttered with a wry, ironic laugh as Sykes took his blood.

"Mr Weasley I must warn you that you are not yet over the window period for this virus, but it would be foolish not to test you now, given the uncertain and very chaotic ways it plays with our blood. If nothing shows up on this test, we will retest you again after fifteen and thirty days." Sykes warned.

"Now what?" Harry asked from the door as he saw Sykes finish the samples from Charlie.

"I'll take these samples and develop them. I suggest you all go home and I will Floo to your residence with the results in two hours. The name of the Fireplace?"

"The Burrow" Charlie said, clutching a ball of cotton to the inside of his elbow.

"No, people will be there. Use number twelve Grimmaud Place. The password is Woflstar" Harry said, slightly louder than Charlie. Once Sykes had written down the Floo address and password, he bid them farewell and Harry Apperated them all back to his living room.

Not knowing what to do, Harry and Charlie both stood

"I'll make some tea-"

"I'll get tea-"

"No, Charlie. I'll do it" Harry soothed, allowing him to have some private time with Hermione. They would be restless and skittish until they knew. Harry knew it was the lack of information that would be driving Hermione crazy with anticipation. Last time she hadn't known something was when Harry beat her in their OWL's on their Defence Against The Dark Arts examination.

The two hours passed, slowly dragging. It was nearly three hours until the elaborate fireplace roared with green flames and the three waiting in the kitchen heard the hissy breath of someone muttering the password. Harry bounded to the living room, followed closely by Charlie and Hermione. They dropped to their knees as if begging for good news. Sykes' torso was visible in the flames, grasping a small slip of paper in his fist.

"Hermione and Charlie, are you comfortable with me discussing the results in front of Harry?" he asked, forever the professional.

"Just say it" Hermione stated, sure of bad news.

"Hermione, I must tell you that we found something abnormal with your blood tests." He started as Hermione allowed new tears roll down her cheeks. "It seems like you do have a disease within your system, but I am happy to say that it isn't HIV. The ELISA and Western Blot tests were both negative"

Hermione knelt, shocked. Words failed her as she was embraced by Charlie and Harry, relief flooding their system.

"What did you find?" Hermione asked, her voice balancing on a tightrope; threatening to crumble at any moment.

"We found you have hepatitis in your system. It is slightly problematic as you are born of Muggle heritage, but still treatable. With the correct administration of potions, you will make a full recovery. I must add to you Charlie, that although the chance of having HIV from Hermione is slim, we would still like you to come back in a few weeks for more test." Sykes concluded. Harry thanked him or his work as Hermione was led to the sofa by Charlie.

"I must tell you, Hermione. Your husband was brought to us just after you left. I'm sorry to tell you there is nothing we can do to help him. We can only give him pain relief" Sykes added, his voice sombre and low. Hermione nodded slightly, acknowledging; understanding.

"Let the bastard rot in hell" Charlie hissed through his teeth, not forgetting their final meeting. He would protect Hermione now. No man would speak to her like that again.

_Fin. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and watched this story. Please review this part and I will get back to you._


End file.
